


Sakura Punches Sasuke In The Face

by chashmish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, sakura punches sasuke in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashmish/pseuds/chashmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura punches Sasuke in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Punches Sasuke In The Face

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says. "For... everything."

Really, he didn't see the need for the apology at first. But Naruto had finally put his foot down. "If not to Konoha, then to Sakura," he had declared. And Sasuke had admittedly never treated Sakura very well. His teammate's words and the small pinpricks of shame had finally led him to where he was currently standing- in front of Sakura, hands in his pockets.

Sakura's eyes widen, and the small frown on her face is quickly replaced by a smile. "Thank you, Sasuke," she says, and her voice is genuine. Suddenly, she stands up straighter. "But really, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you."

Sasuke frowns. "For what," he says, struggling to keep the questioning inflection out of his voice.

Sakura suddenly scowls, and Sasuke has a very bad feeling. "For this, you goddamm asshole."

Her right hook hits him square in the jaw.

***

  
Kakashi is sitting on a folding chair in the corner, reading a magazine. "She fractured your jaw," he says conversationally. "Even so, she's forgiven you now. I think Shizune took her out for a drink."

"She's underage," Sasuke manages. The lights of the hospital have always been too bright.

"She deserves one," his teacher replied. "And you deserved that punch."

Sasuke stares at the ceiling. _He's right_ , he thinks, and scowls.


End file.
